Rockstar Love
by broken green-eyed lover
Summary: im anna and this is my story of the ups and downs of being in love with a rockstar.....first story so im sorry if it sux
1. Chapter 1

a jonas brothers love story chapter 1 the start of new love

Hi my name is Anna. I am 15,about 5'4'' i have black hair and i have 2 green streaks in my hair and green eyes. This is my story about how me and a certain rockstar I met and fell in love. It all started when me and my best friend Jenna went to our first connect 3 concert. We had waited in line for 5 hours and got front row tickets and meet and greet passes.

"OMJ! jenna we get to meet the connect 3!!!!" i said "OMNG!! i know! this is like soooo exciting!!!! it is going to be the best day ever!"Jenna agreed. You see jenna has this crazy idea that me and shane gray will meet and get married and fall in love. how crazy is that! we were both getting ready to go and i was going to wear a pair of zebra skinnies,a black t-shirt,black converse and a white hoodie. she was wear a pair of orange skinnies,yellow converse,and a red hoodie. "wow that concert was amazing!" i said. "i know! hey did u notice that joe had looked at you like 5 times?" jenna asked. "what? no he didnt. but nick kept makin total eye contact with you." i said. "haha i saw that but i thought he was lookin at the chick next me." "no it was all you."

"Well,well,well. look what we have here. a couple of creepy stalkers." "what the hell do you want Demi?"i asked "Oh busy makin a couple of worthless losers lives miserable"she said "go get a life and leave us the fuck alone" jenna said "ohh looks like little freshys got a backbone" said demi's best friend selena. Demi and Selena were both juniors in our school while me and jenna were sophmores. but they still consider us freshmen. "yea ur damn straight i have a backbone and guess what i also got a fist. so unless you want a bloody nose i suggest you go flaunt your preppy asses somewhere else." jenna and Selena gave us death glares and walked away.

We were waiting in line for the meet and greet and i noticed something very perculiar. Shane kept looking at me and Nate kept looking at jenna. "AHHHH we are like 5 feet away from them. Ok if by any chance i cant talk i want you to tell Nate that i love him and that he did an amazing job performing!" jenna told me. "jenna you'll be fine. but just in case i will tell Nate." i were the last ones in line so when we got up there everyone had already left. we got up there and just like jenna said would happen she couldnt talk."oh man ok nate jenna told me to tell you that she loves you and that you did an amazing job preforming." i told him. "well i hope she can talk so i can thank her." nate said.i went over to shane while nate tried getting jenna to talk. "hi im shane" "hi im anna" "what would you like me to autograph?" i handed him my bop magazine and walked over to Jason and had him autograph it and was walking back over to jenna when i felt someone grab my arm. I turned around to see Shane standing there."i was wondering if maybe you wanted to go walk around while nate and jason tried waking up jenna?" "sure sounds like fun" shane showed me to the stage and then backstage and we went and sat down on the edge of the stage. "so tell me a little about yourself?" shane asked."ok well im 15,i go to eastern california high school, jenna is my best friend, my favorite movies are the nightmare before christmas and the dark knight,and my favorite band is you and your brothers and my favorite actor is jim carrey." i said."o i love those movies" shane said and did an imitation of the joker saying why so serious.

"Well,we better get back and see if they managed to wake her up."i said "wait whats ur cell number?"shane asked and handed me his cell fone and i put it in and while he put his in my phone i kind of smiled to myself. then jenna came runnin up with nate and jason and told me our parents were here and that we had to go. nate and jenna were walkin ahead and jason was walking with his girlfriend danielle and me and shane were walkin behind everyone."i really wish you didnt have to go."shane told me."yea me too."i said. nate and jenna went outside with jason and danielle. before i got to go outside shane pulled me and turned to me and said"anna i know i just met you and you probably dont feel the same but i really like you and i was wondering if you wanted to go out this saturday?" "umm i really like you too and not because you are a famous rockstar because you are really funny and sweet and sensitive and i would love to go out with you this saturday." i replied. i gave shane a hug and said i had to go but he pulled me back into a kiss and i pulled away with a very shocked look on my face."im sorry.i just....i couldnt help myself."he said looking extremely guilty."no its ok.i...i just want to return the favor." i said and kissed him back. we stood there for 5 minutes just kisssing and then i knew i really had to go i pulled away and said"im sorry but i really need to go now." i walked away looking back at the most amazing guy i have ever met.i got in the car and jenna gave a very strange look."what?" "oh nothing." she said."no seriously what was that look for?""what look?" i gave her the same look she gave me and laughed at her.

We got back and she pulled me upstairs to our lives with me and my family because her parents had died in a horrible plane accident and she needed domewhere to stay so my parents adopted her and she has lived with us for 3 years. but anyway when we got upstairs she gave me a very urgent look."what happened between you and shane???" "what didnt happen"i replied"we went for a walk around the stadium showed me backstage and his dressing room and just before you and nate came he told me he really liked me and asked me if i wanted to go out saturday and i said when we were walking back to the car he pulled me back and gave me a kiss and we kissed for 5 minutes!!" jenna screamed so loud our dad came running up and was like who died?!? we just stood there and laughed."Soo wht happened between you and nate?"i asked her. "oh nothing pretty much the same only we went outside and walked around and sat in the park and we started walking back and he kissed me and i was very happy!" she said. i kinda laughed at her. Later on that day my cell started ringin." OMJJ!! its shane!! ahh what do i say??"i said very freaked out. "first of all answer the phone!"jenna said. i pick up the phone."hey is anna there?" "yep thats me." "oh hey just wanted to call and say hi." "oh well hii..." there was a long pause. "so i have been meaning to ask you....do you....do you want to be my girlfriend?" i stood there in awe. i mean wouldnt you if shane grey asked you to be his girlfriend?? "hello?" "oh umm yea i would love to be your girlfriend!" i answered. i could literally hear him doing a happy dance. Actually i thought i could see out my window. "wait are you dancing?" i asked him kind of amused. "what? no." he answered kind of embaressed."no are you answer truthfully please." i asked again."ok yea." he answered. "i only asked because i think i can see you from my room." i told him. "woah what?"he looked out his window as he asked me. "dude you live behind me!"i said or should i say i practically screamed it. jenna started jumping and screaming. "haha i can see jenna jumping and you talking." "haha yea shes kind of happy." i said. "im going to go get nate. hold on for two seconds." he told me. "okey dokey"i said he laughed when i said that. When shane left me and jenna both screamed at the top of our lungs. jenna got really excited when shane came back with nate and pointed to us."hello?"i asked."oh hey yea i just told nate that you live behind us. he flipped and said he had ot go do his hair. haha" i laughed. "whats funny is that jenna just said the same thing when nate walked in the room. haha" shane laughed into the phone. nate came back at the same time as jenna. "shes back." "yea so i see." "JENNA,ANNA DINNER!" called my mom. "hey we got to go our mom just said that dinners ready." "ok love you." shane said. "i love you too." i said with a big smile on my face.

We got downstairs and sat at the table. "so who were you guys talking to on the phone?" my dad asked. "oh just a friend." we answered."didnt sound like just a friend. i heard alot of screaming." my mom said. "ok fine i...we were talking to shane and nate." i said "and who are shane and nate?" my dad asked. "just some friends." jenna answered. "is this the same shane and nate that were performing at the concert?" "yea." i mumbled. "well i hope there is nothing else i need to know about like are you and shane dating?"my mom asked "maybe....." i answered. "no absolutely not! hes way too old for you!" my dad said. "no hes not. hes only 2 years older than me." i said back kind of mad. "thats too old." he said back."no its not john." my mom said "you are 4 years older than me." "but nancy shes only 15 and hes 17 thats quite a difference. plus i know exactly what he wants from you and thats one thing hes not getting." "if your thinking that he wants sex you are totally wrong. all of connect 3 are christians and they all wear purity rings." "that doesnt mean anything." "dad that means more than you think. they are all waiting til marriage before any of them have sex!" "fine you may date him but i have to meet him." my dad finally gave in. "ok when?" "ask both nate and shane and jason if he would like to come to dinner tomorrow." he answered. ok i will call them after dinner." i said.

Dinner had finally ended and me and jenna went upstairs to call them. "hello." shane answered. "hey its anna." "oh hey. whats up?" "umm my parents want to know if you and your brothers want to come to dinner tomorrow?"i asked kind of nervous. "um let me go ask if the other 2 want to go but i for sure do." "mmk" he left to go ask jason and nate. my dad came in "im sorry for the way i acted when i found out you and shane were dating i kind of flipped. i just dont want to see my little girl get hurt." "i know daddy and i wont let myself get hurt i promise." "ok then oh if their parents would like to come that would be great. i would like to meet them too." "ok." joe had come back."hey my parents want to come too is that cool?" "yea my dad just told me he would like to meet them." "ok cool oh and nate and jason said yea. well nate kind of screamed it but yea we will all be there." "ok" i laughed as i said that. "well im heading off to bed ill call you tomorrow.k" "ok i love you anna." "i love you 2 shane" "goodnight." i said."sweet dreams"shane said before hanging up.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2 the dinner

The next day, to say i was freaking out was an understatment."OMSG!! WHAT SHOULD I WEAR?!?!!? i practically screamed. "ok anna calm down! we have 3 hours before they get here." she said "ok now anna i want you to take a deep breath in and out." i did as she said. Jenna has always done well under pressure whereas i did not. "ok now lets figure out what we are going to wear." jenna also was the fashionable one and i was the ill wear whatever the hell i felt like. when she was done i was wearing black skinnies,an orange tee,and green converse,and she was wearing orange skinnies,white graphic tee,and red converse. 3 hours go by alot faster than most people think. before we knew it they were ringing our doorbell. i ran to go answer the door but my dad beat me to it. i saw shane standing there as my dad opened the door. "hello im shane and these are my brothers nate,and jason,and these are my parents Denise and Paul Grey." shane said."hello i am john jenna and anna's dad and this is my wife nancy." "hey dad can i show the boys the house?" i asked "yea go ahead hun" he answered. i showed them the downstairs,the basement,the top floor and we ended in my and jennas room. "wow what a very bright room." nate commented while kind of smirking. "yea what can we say we love bright colors." jenna said while blushing. we all just sat in our room and talked while we waited for dinner."so tonight should be interesting"i said yea it should be" shane said "i really hope our parents get along but i dont think we have to worry about that our parents are very easy to get along with" "yea so are our parents." jenna added.

25 minutes later,"KIDS DINNER IS READY!!" our mom called us down. we all went downstairs to eat and my dad was tired of the silence so he decided to ask a question i was hoping he wouldnt ask. "so anna tells me that your boys wear purity rings." he asked. "um yea all of them do we the 3 oldest do." their dad said proudly. all 3 of the brothers held up their hands to show him. i gave my dad an i-told-ya-so look and he gave me a not-now-but-later look. after that i looked down at my food as everyone else continued talking. after about 5 minutes of staring at my food i decided to look up an when i did i saw shane staring at me and made a face at me and i made one back."hey anna why dont you go get some bowls of ice cream for everyone?" my mom asked. ok um can shane come help me?" "if he would like to thats fine." she answered "i would be happy to help." he said. me and shane both got up and walked into the kitchen."ahh do you know how long i had to wait!" he said. "wait for what exactly?"i asked "to do this..." he said then he kissed me. "oh that..must have been torture to wait a whole 3 hours for that." i said kind of teasing him. i went to get the bowls and he got the ice cream and i started scooping them into bowls then joe started kissing my neck and i heard my dad say he was coming into the kitchen to check on us make sure we didnt die or anything." ok shane you gota stop my dad is coming." i said. just as my dad walked in shane had stopped. "is everything ok in here?" he asked "yea everything is fine daddy." i answered. "ok hurry please i dont want to keep them waiting too long." he said. "ok"i said. i grabbed some bowls and headed out into the dining room with shane. "ok dessert is ready." i said. shane was kind of excited because it was his favorite kind of ice cream,chocolate marshmallow.

During dessert the phone rang,"ill get it" i said. when i answered the phone i was exteremly suprised who it was. "hi hi its selena." she said. "what the heck do you want?" i asked very annoyed. "oh just wanted to see if you and jenna and maybe connect 3 want to go to the mall tomorrow?" she asked, "um sure." i said obviously kind of annoyed. i hung up the phone and went back to the table. "who was that anna?" jenna asked me. "ill tell you later." i said. After dinner, me and jenna and the boys all went upstairs to my room. "so are you ever going to tell me who called?" she asked as i went to sit down on shanes lap. "selena." i said. i could just see the rage forming on jennas face. "what the hell did she want?" she asked. "she wants us as in everyone in this room to go to the mall with her tomorrow." i said "and you said??" she asked kind of urgent. "i said in my exact words..umm sure...." i replied. "what why?" she asked "i dont know i just did." i said she just sighed"fine ill go." "are you guys up for the mall tomorrow?" i asked "yea sure sounds fun." shane answered along with nate and jason. later on they had to leave. i gave shane a hug and kiss and said bye and i gave nate and jason a hug. and so did jenna only she gave shane just a hug. tomorrow will be interesting." i said. "thats for sure." she agreed.

the next day at the mall we were walking around and went to pretty much every store and in every store demi was all over shane and selena was all over nate. to say i wanted to kill them was an understatment. but i was mostly mad at shane because he was letting demi hang all over him whereas nate kept pushing selena away. we all decided to go sit down where the old people go to sit and i sat down next to shane and of course so did demi so i got up and walked around the corner to see if shane would actually follow. he did."whats wrong babe?" he asked me. "nothing why dont you go back to your new girlfriend."i said obviously very pissed off "what are you talking about you are my girlfriend!" he said "yea then why the hell are you letting demi hang all over you?" i asked. "im not letting her." he said "really? i havent seen you push her away once and if i am your girlfriend them why arent you walking with me like a normal boyfriend?" i said "well why arent you mad at nate?" he said "because hes not letting selena hang all over him he keeps pushing her away and she cant take a fucking hint." i said on the verge of tears. "im sorry i wont let her anymore i promise." he said. we went to sit back down and like he promised we sat away from demi. and it was funny because she had a very dissapointed look on her face. selena decided to get up and walk of to nate. "what the hell? what the fuck does she have that i dont have?" she pracically yelled. "brains,beauty,and shes not a slut unlike you where you have no brains,your really not all the pretty and the way you hang all over me makes you look like a slut." he said. selena wasnt exactly happy about this so she pulled jenna out of her seat and bitch slapped her. after that lets just say selena will never want to do that again. demi decided that she wanted to say the same thing to shane. "what the fuck does that scroney bitch have that i dont i have?" she said "everthing." he said. he didnt want her to do what selena did to jenna so he pulled me up and we walked away with everybody else.

When we got back everyone had to go because my parents werent home. "goodnight anna." shane said and gave me a kiss. "goodnight shane." i said back. later on that night i was sitting on my patio outside my room when i looked across to shanes house and i saw someone that wasnt him in his room. at first i thought it was just his mom but when i got a closer look and saw him kissing the mystery person like he had kissed me the first day we met i knew i wasnt. i got a better look at who it was and saw a face that i really wish i hadnt.....Demi......"oh hell no!" i said to myself so i got my coat and grabbed my house key and headed over to shanes. "hey" said nate after he answered the door. "hey nate is shane here?" i asked "yea hes up in his room." nick said "is everything ok?" "im not sure yet." i said. i knew nate was following me upstairs but i didnt care. i opened shanes door not even bothering to knock and i saw him and demi half-undressed on his bed. "OH MY GOD! SHANE!" i screamed "ANNA?!?!" shane said. "how could you?!?!" i said running out the door crying. "Anna wait let me explain." he said running after me. nate was still standing there with a very pissed off look on his face. demi was just standing there in her bra and pants. Nate went up to her grabbed her shirt threw it at her and pushed down the stairs and out the door while i was screaming at shane in their living room. "shane why would you do this to me?" i asked very loudly. "anna please im sorry i dont know what happened. i just...i..she came over and i didnt want to be rude and kick her out." i cut him off "so you invite her up to your room and basically have sex with her." "no i just she kissed me first and i dont know we just got into it." he said "if you think saying that will save your ass then you are sadly mistaken. you know what shane you are just like any other guy. you dont know what you've got till its gone." i said. "please anna dont do this. just give me one more chance." he begged. "no shane im done giving you chances. We threw. good bye shane." i said and walked out.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3 healing after the break up

It has been 5 days since me and shane broke up and every single one of those days i have been crying. shane has called me 5 times today and its only noon. i have gotten 4 texts from him,7 voicemails and he has come to my house 9 times in the past 5 days. "i cant believe he did that and he just wont give up." she said still pondering the thought of him cheating on me. "yea well guess what he did. now id appreciate it if you would stop saying that." i said. "ok today you are not sitting in the house regretting some stupid guy. today we are going to go have some fun." she said. i just gave her look saying what-are-you-thinking. "just trust me and get dressed." she left the room. i got up put on some sweats and a hoodie and my converse. "ok ready to go. oh no you cant go to the mall like that." she said and pulled me into our gynormous closet and i came out in red high heels, blue skinnies,and a white tee shirt. "much better." she said. we got to the mall and the one person that i was going to murder happened to be there. demi walked up to me. "oh poor little anna just cant keep a guy." she said. "you know what demi."i said "you are just a worthless dumb slut. at least when shane did like me he liked me for who i was not because i was easy." i said. "yea well he obviously got bored with you. because he called me and told me to come over." she said "wait what? shane said you came over and you kissed him first." i said. "nope he invited me over and he kissed me first." she said. "oh so he lied to me. well guess what im done with him and im done with you so stay away or we will have some issues." i said "you think im scared of you. yea right if i was scared of you i might as well be scared of a bunny." she said. that little comment pushed me past my limit. i turned around ready to walk away. "oh little baby anna cant fight. boo hoo" she said after she said that i turned around and knocked her square in the face. "yea this girl can fight but unlike you i dont do little sissy slaps." i said and walked away.

shane called once again, i decided i'd answer and hear what he has to say and boy do i regret that. "hello." i said. "anna thank god you answered! look im REALLY REALLY sorry i did what i did." he said "yea what else is new?" i said. "please anna give me another chance. and i promise i wont hurt you again." he said. "do you know how many times i have heard that line?" i asked retorically."more than a million times by every guy that has broken my heart and i am sick and tired of giving people second chances." i said. "anna please. I LOVE YOU! more than anyone can ever understand!" he said. i wanted to give him another chance but i just couldnt i didnt want him to hurt me again. "anna please" he said. "if you truely loved me then you wouldnt have cheated on me." i said. "i know and i completely regret that. if it was possible to go back in time then i would go back and slam the door in demi's face instead of letting her on." "wow." i said. "what?" he asked "after everything your doing you are still pushing that lie." "what? i told you what happened." "yea then demi told me that you called her and you asked her to come over." i replied. "no that is a full on lie to keep her ass outa trouble and put mine in trouble. that IS NOT what happened." he said. "right now i dont know what to believe." i said. "anna please take me back." he begged once again. "i dont know let me think about it." i answered and hung up the phone.

I could see shane doing a happy dance fromm his room and just laughed. i wasnt sure if i was going to forgive him or not. i want to more than anything but i dont want to get hurt. Ahhhhh what should i do??? "JENNNAAAA I NNNEEEEDDDD YYOOOUUUU!!!!" i screamed. "what?! who died??!?!" she said. "no one but im having a crisis." i said. "oh ok." "yea shane just called and i answered and he continued to beg me to take him back and give him a second chance. i want to forgive him more than anything in the world but i dont want to get hurt again. what should i do?!?!?!" i asked. she just sat thinking."i think you should forgive him but dont trust him." she answered. "how in the hell am i supposed to do that?" i asked. "easy, tell him you forgive him but also dont at the same time like be prepared that he might do it again so dont push that thought out of your mind always know that he did it once doesnt mean he wont do it again." she answered. usually i wouldnt understand but i do i know what she meant. "ok well i have to call him and tell him to come over. i want to do this in person." i said. RINNGGG,RINNGGG "hello?" shane answered "hey shane its anna." "oh hey" "can you come over i want to tell you something exteremely important." i said "yea of course give like 5 mintues to get dressed im kind of in my pj's" "ok"

I went out on my patio again and i could see him climbing out his window. he hopped the fence and climbed up the side of my house. "heyy"he said. once he got up the side of the house i gave him a kiss. "does that mean i get another chance?" he asked obviously knowing the answer. "yes but i have some things i got to tell you." i said. "ok im ready for whatever is coming." "ok" i took a deep breath "i will go out with you again but im not going to fully trust you like i did before." i said "only because i dont want to get hurt again and if you screw up im not giving out any more chances this is your last." i said. "ok i totally understand why im not fully trusted. to tell you the truth i dont even know why i did it in the first place. i mean when i was kissing her i was picturing you the whole time. i really wanted to be kissing you but demi had already been over and she literally attacked my face and me being a total asshole and not seeing who it really was kissed back. anna i want to make one thing perfectly clear to you.....i love you more than anyone in the world......and demi will never EVER compare to you. i will never love her more than you in fact i will never love her at all."

it has been 4 years since that day. i am now 19 and still dating shane and jenna and nate finally started dating and danielle and jason are married with 2 kids a boy and girl. today is our 4 year annaversary and we are celebrating it by going out to dinner. "Anna you ready to go?" shane called "yea im coming." i walked downstairs and got my coat and headed out the door. "so where are we going?" i asked "oh you'll see." he drove for about 20 mintues. "hey anna?" "yessumm." "can you close your eyes for me?" he asked "how come?" "its a surprise" he said. "ok fine." i did and he came and opened the door for me and held my hand til we got to where we were going. "ok you can open them." we were on a beach side with a lovely dinner table set for 2. "oh my god shane this is beautiful!" i said he walked me up to the table pulled out a chair for me and pushed me in. "oh my goodness shane this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me." i said. "just wait the best part hasnt even come yet."he said "you'll get that after dinner." "hmm i will? well i cant wait for it." we at dinner which also happened to be my favorites roasted chicken with cheesey potatoes. yumm "ok dinners done" "ok close your eyes again." "hmm fine." i said "ok now open them" my mouth dropped. shane had gotten down on one knee with a BEAUTIFUL engagment ring in his hand. "anna marie piscotti will you marry me?" shane asked. "oh my god shane..yes yess i will marry you." he got a great big smile on his face and i had tears streaming down my cheek. he hugged me and kissed me. and now we lived happily ever after.


End file.
